Dark Fog
by Mist-in-the-Dark
Summary: A new student comes to the DMWA and things get even stranger. but can the find the reason she acts so weird? and will kid break her? and why am i asking you? maybe a lil oocness but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Fog Chapter one

What a bore. Today I have to go to the all good school of shibusen, or DWMA or whatever. I was walking with my green haired partner, Chase. His pinkish eyes sparkling with excitement. How was he excited? It's going to get boring. As we walk closer I sense a huge soul wavelength and then an explosion. Something big just happened. I hurry on ahead, leaving a very baffled Chase behind me. The more I ran the more powerful the wavelength was, I heard Chase's footsteps behind me as he tried to catch up. We finally made it to school grounds only to see and dark figure with two cannons extending from his arms. He was on knee, a blackish-purple aura surrounding him. What I could see of him, he was wearing a black suit with a shimigami symbol as a tie, he had black hair with white stripes on the left side. He was pointing the two cannons, which were attached to his arms, at two other boys. One had white hair with a yellow headband. The headband had writing on it but I couldn't make it out. He had deep crimson eyes and really sharp, shark like teeth. He was wearing a yellow and black jacket, read pants and yellow and black sneakers. The other was a kid with blue hair, he had turquoise eyes. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with a huge collar that covered his mouth; he also had a pale star on his shoulder, grey way loose shorts with black lining at the end held up by a dark grey almost metal looking tie around belt. They both seemed to be taunting the black haired kid, shouting at him. The black haired was building up fire to shoot. Oh great, ugh might as well step in and stop this. "Chase, weapon form" I said in a monotone voice and held out my hand. He nodded and turned his bow and immediately a sheath of my soul wavelength arrows was strapped to my back. I ran in front of the kid with my arrow pulled back and ready to shoot. I knew my arrow would do no good by I have to do something, him resonating his soul's wavelength with his weapons was a smart move, though he is stronger than any of these students, I have to get to know him and find out why he's here. He looked a me confused yet angry, his golden eyes dark with rage. I have to admit, he is kinda scary, but I did not let my fear show as I stood strong and kept my arrow pointed. I heard gaps and looked at the entrance to find short blonde girl with green eyes and pigtails, a long cloak with a super short skirt and a school shirt with black boots with a bunch of metal clips on them. Ouch, looked heavy. Another was a taller girl with deep blue eyes and a long black hair in one ponytail that reached her hips… maybe longer. She was wearing a black scarf and a eggshell dress with a slit on her left leg, she wore shoes that looked like white rain boots. She also had a yellow star on her right breast. There was a man, who looked the oldest, sitting in a rolley chair with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He had silver hair with…. A screw? He has a screw in his head…. Strange….. Anyways he also had glasses and I couldn't see his eyes 'cause of the glint from the laughing sun. he had a scar that ran down his face, a white lab coat that looked so stitched together, black pants and heavy looking metal boots. Heh, he reminds me of Franken Stein… only hotter. They all had shocked expressions on thee faces. That black hired kid must've used the distraction as an advantage and shot. I looked back but couldn't dodge in time; the pink ray soon turned the dusts of shimigami clouds that faded away. I felt the pain that raided my body but I ignored them, even though I swore I was bleeding eternally. I looked and saw Chase next to me bouncing up and down with excitement. I rolled my eyes, he looked as worse as I felt yet he was happy. There's something wrong with that boy. "Oh I am sorry for the shooting" a polite yet monotone voice came from above me and I looked up to meet the golden eyes of that black haired kid. His expression was blank but I could sense the sincerity from his eyes and voice. He had a hand outstretched towards me and I took it. He hosted me up from the ground, and I dusted my self off. I was just about to thank him when I heard a girly shrill from him. I turned and saw him fall with a fountain of blood coming out of his mouth. A blonde with short hair and childish blue eyes walked over and poked her cheek with her finger. "A fountain?" she inquired cutely. A taller girl with dirty blonde hair came up behind her. "not again" she said annoyed. Just then everyone else came and silver haired the teacher (I think?) examined him. "What happened?" he asked. The blonde smiled and replied "well during the battle a piece of kid's bangs was cut off, most likely in the final attack by soul, and he didn't notice it till all the smoke cleared" kid? And soul? Ok. Got two names. I looked at kid and found him in the dirty blonde's back piggy back style. "Oh just great. C'mon patty lets get kid home" she said, annoyance showing in her eyes and voice. "Ok sis!" the younger jumped with happiness, patty I believe. But before they could leave, Lord Death showed up and tilted his masked face when he saw kid. "What happened here?" he asked. Patty was repeatedly poking kid's cheek as people were speaking. They basically explained everything to him. Hm, interesting. The blue haired boy, blackstar, and the white haired boy, soul picked a fight with the reapers son. How idiotic. "Uhm ok. Well! At least no one was really hurt in all this! So best be on our way!" he started to bounce off and the dirty blonde, I think her name was Liz, and her sister patty walked with shimigami-sama carrying kid. I turned to walk away to when I was grabbed by the wrist; I growled and turned to see soul. He immediately let go and put his hand back in his pocket. "so uhm, thanks for uh… taking the blow there" he said in a vey deep voice… me likey. I just nodded. "Well, hey do u go here?" he asked. I nodded again. He just smiled and said "cool" I nodded again and then waved Chase to follow. He was talking to blackstar and then said bye to him and followed me. As we walked we heard blackstar say "the almighty black star defeated a god!" then we heard a thump and a "not cool" I rolled my eyes. What a very eventful day. I looked over to Chase and smiled, he was falling asleep. "Hey, want me to carry you?" I asked. He looked up at me drowsily and then slowly nodded. I giggled and picked him up and put him on my back and walked home

**Dear mental journal, **

**Today was cool; I met some nice people at shibusen and lord death's son. Epic, huh? Well anyways, remember last time I said it would be a boring first day? Well I take it back. Today was the most fun I've had in years. Well maybe my time a shibusen won't be as bad. Hey even Chase like it. So much that he's asleep right now. He's so cute when he's asleep, and again u dang journal, I don't like him like that! Anyways I tired so night night! And no stealing my cookies in my dreams tonight!**

**-mist**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! back for a new chapter! sry for long wait... but now i'm back and with another chapter! enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The next morning was a bright one. I let out a groan as the sun shone its rays in my face, I turned away from he light and sighed contently. I was just about to drift off to dream land when I felt someone jump on my stomach; I gasped and looked to see Chase there. My green haired companion was bouncing on me, continually shouting "Misty!" I growled and pushed him off of me. He stood there with a saddened expression. "Please get up Misty!" he whined. I groaned and looked at his childish stature. He was wearing bright blue pajamas with yellow lighting bolts, his green hair was a mess and let down out of its ponytail. I sighed and sat up, "ok I will. Now lets both get dressed and it's your turn to cook this morning" Chase just fist pumped and said "alright! But you only want me cookin' 'cause I'm so good" I rolled my eyes and waved him away as we both giggled. After he was gone I jumped out of bed and went to my drawers and pulled out a black blouse with a white collar and tight black pants. I pulled off my silk black button up pajama top and put on the blouse, and zipped up the collar. I slipped off my dark grey sweat pants and pulled on my black pants. I then dragged my boots from under the bed; they were black with the shimigami skull on the front and metal clasps that seals the boot to me. I clasp the boots on then go to the restroom to do hygienel things. Lastly I sat down in front of the mirror to brush the grey mess of a hair. I hate how my hair tangles mostly at the black wisps thingies or whatever they are, anyhow I suffer through it and when I finish I go down stairs to find Chase in front of the stove cooking some eggs. I sit down at the table and smile. "Smells delicious" I said. "Well it is the Cherry's special recipe" he said prideful. Oh yeah, did I mention Chase comes from a family of expert cookers. I just rolled my eyes playfully and sat there. I thought about the kids I met yesterday, though still iffy about them, I feel I can trust them. Especially kid. Just the thought of him suddenly makes me flutter. What the hell? Strange anyways I watch as Chase places the two plates on the table. I started to eat and looked over at Chase to see him lost in his thoughts. He had a light blush on his face. "Uhm Chase?" I looked at him funny, but he just ignored me. "Chase." Ignored. "Chase!" he jumped a little and looked at me and I gave him a "watcha thinking about" look he just shook his head and went to eating, his blush a now bright red. I just shrugged and ate. After our meal we headed to school and I could've sworn that Chase was lost in his thoughts again since he almost hit a pole. I tried to ask him what's up but he either ignored me or just told me its nothing. We finally got to the school grounds and I saw kid freaking out and I instantly felt protective. Wait where the hell did that come from? Anyways I walked over to Liz. "What happened" I asked as I looked at kid. "well he just remembered that school starts a 7… not 8" she said rolling her eyes then walked over to her laughing sister. "C'mon patty. Before were late" she dragged her sister into the building. I looked down at kid the sat next to him and hesitantly patted his back. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me "8 is perfectly symmetrical! And you're not even close! You need to fix! This! And THIS!" he almost moved the bang that covered my right eye. I growled and pushed him away. "Don't you dare touch my hair! And what about your hair! You have three stripes on one side and not the other!" I yelled at him and then a saddened look flashed over his features and then he started pounding the ground saying stuff like "your right! I'm an ABOMINATION! I'M ASYMTRICAL GARBBAGE" I suddenly felt bad and kneeled next to him rubbing his back "I'm sorry. Your not garbage you just need to get your ass up before were late" I said monotonely and helped him up. "Well your no help but you are right so lets go" he sniffled and we walked into the classroom and saw the silver haired teacher there. I looked up at the students and saw Maka sitting next Soul. Tsubaki on the other side of Maka and Blackstar. Chase was sitting next to Blackstar blushing his face off. On the other side of Soul was kid's weapons Liz and Patty. I smiles and said bye to kid and walked to sit next to Chase and I looked at him concerned. I was about to ask him what was wrong but the professor spoke up. "Alright class today's lesson is a dissection lab" a lot of kids groaned or ew'ed. I just sighed, ok so what? A student raised his hand. "Dr. Stein, what is it were dissecting this time?" he asked. Dr. Stein just smirked, the glint on his glasses making him look creepy said "well a very unknown species. The kukoferd" what the hell is that? My question was soon answered as he pulled out a cage with a weird looking frog/cat/emu thingy came out. My eye twitched and saw Chase gag. Stein was about to strap the poor thing on the table as an announcement was heard by Lord Death. "Mist and kiddo-kun come to the death room with your weapons please! And the rest of you have a wonderful day!" sometimes Shimigami-sama's excited voice was annoying, but I followed as I was told and got up and saw Chase follow me. Kid, Liz, and Patty each walked out as well. I had to follow kid since I had no clue where I was going, we walked down a huge hallway and then through double doors, of course kid pushed the two at the same time. Always symmetrical. We walked down a hallway that looked basically like poles until we came into a room with blue walls and clouds rolling on them. We walked up small steps to a white platform Lord Death in front of a huge mirror. If he didn't have that mask you would be able to see the smile that was most likely on his face. "Hello! ~" he waved his inhumanly huge hands. "What is it you called us in here for father?" Kid asked staring blankly at him. The atmosphere suddenly went serious as Lord Death looked down at both of us.

**Dear mental journal,**

**I have a bad feeling on what's going to happen but all I can do is try and not to worry to much… at least kids gonna get the news to, so I wont have to be alone. Well I don't have much to say but bye…. Hopefully not for good. Wait what am i saying! I'm immortal! I think... bye!**

**-Mist**

* * *

><p><strong><em>cliffhanger! <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey...back... not in the best of moods so here ya go. chappy 3. sry if this chapter sucks... i had a the best dream last night but now its comming back to bite me in the butt...**_

* * *

><p>Lord Death stared at us hard. "We have a mission from the utopian town of Generation." He said staring at me mostly. I held in my gasp, that's where I'm from. Where I almost became a monster because of my parents. "It seems that a pair of kishen eggs are causing some major problems down there" no…. my parents couldn't be going at it again; I can't believe they didn't learn their lesson last time after the DMWA almost took their lives. "I need both of u to go and defeat them for good" he said "and try not to snap" he stared at me and I nodded nervously, kid and Liz looked at us confused but I couldn't tell them, no, him yet. Not now. "Now get going and do your best!" Lord Death said in his usual fun tone. We all nodded and walked out. I was still stiffened by what was just said to me. Chase placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a caring look; he's the only person alive who knows. I nod and smile back at him but n the inside I'm fighting back into my memories. Kid slows down till he's next to me. "Hey. You alright?" he asked, concerned. I just nodded and kept walking keeping my head down. We walked down the huge hallways until we got out side of the building. Kid somehow made a skateboard come out of his hand…. Creepy yet cool. He noticed me staring, "I'm a shimigami, so I have powers. This is Beelzebub" I looked at him weird, but I guess I understood. He looked at me like he was waiting for something, I looked confused. Then he just held out his hand and I took it unsure of what he was going to do. Then he picked me up and landed me behind him on his skateboard. I was taken by surprise but I only had a second to feel that before he took off at a break neck speed; I could somehow keep my balance as we flew past city by city, state by state, country by country. I looked around, memories flooding my mind and my stomach clenched. The thought of going back sickens me, my so called parents' are monsters, and I wish I weren't there kid. The closer we got the more I could feel the troubled souls and two huge souls that seem to engulf all the smaller ones. It must be bbaaddd….Shiz. I know kid could sense them to because I felt him tense up. We were about a mile away from Generation, and I couldn't wanna get out of there enough. As we landed I felt light headed, and as I looked I around I couldn't see anybody. I knew there were people here, I looked to kid and saw him tense still and looking around. "How do u suppose we start" I asked. He looked at me then replied "we should look around and try to find signs and get clues" I nodded and started walking. He summoned Beelzebub away and followed me. "Wow. This place is a dump" I heard Liz and Patty giggle. I looked around and I have to agree with the dirty blonde weapon. The usual clean white place is in black ruins. The houses, usually tile white and neat are torn down and burned. The man police the department's shine is replaced with dull blackness. I sigh as we walk past my old street, it's the worst. The freshly cut lawns are not brown masses, the multicolor houses are torn. All of them. Except the one on the end of he street. I feel Chase send comfort through his soul into mine. I try to feel it but it doesn't help as we pass by the only house still standing. Kid stops there and looks at it suspiciously, he ready's Liz and Patty and I sheath an arrow into Chase's bow. I knew not to get to tense but if I didn't Kid would've gotten suspicious. He started to move forward but I stopped him and went first. I motioned for him to stay and walked into the house. I dropped my arrow as I looked around. Chase immediately changed human and we both stared at the sight in front of us.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>well there you go. and you dont have to R&amp;R like a lot of authors ask u to do, I really dont care if u do cuz I know i suck T-T but I will guilt you<strong>_

_**every review i get makes me feel a lil better about my self and saves a pens life -looks at pile of dead pens and pencils- uhm ya...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**O.o what do we have here! and new chappie! anyways i got a real big author's block so ya... well now we have the story so for those of you who actually do read this crappy stroy, i present to you chapter 4! BTW its starts off diffrent than chappie 3 so uhm sorry about that... heh heh. oh and its in 3rd person**

* * *

><p>Mist walked into the blank white house as Kid stood guard, warily watching her go. He looked around for danger, when suddenly a blinding flash of light spread out through the area. Kid shielded his eyes and turned towards the house and quickly bolted toward it and busted in the door, to find a neat and empty house. The only thing in that room was a bow. Chase. Chase quickly turned human and looked around worriedly. "What happened?" kid asked trying to calm the green headed boy. "I don't know! One minute me and Mist were patrolling this house then we heard this menacing and really scary laugh. Mist got pissed and then this flash of white came out of no where and I fell to the ground" Chase replied hysterically and hugged his torso and looked around the dark room. Kid patted his back. "Its ok Chase we'll find her and then we'll try to finish this mission. Kay?" He said comfortingly, Chase merely nodded.<p>

(Somewhere else)

Mist groaned as she woke up to pitch darkness. She instantly bolted up, but was quickly pulled down by some kind restraint. She tried to wiggle out but found it only tightened around her body, almost squeezing her breath out. "Well hello there mist. Long time no see honey." A sickeningly friendly female voice said from the darkness. Two huge psychotic grins were visible, and Mist automatically recognized them. "Aw what's wrong darling? Cat got your tongue?" a gruff male voice said. Mist just stayed quietly growling at the figures. The both just laughed. "See D she's just like you when your mad" the female giggled. D just smirked "well she's just as threatening as you Sear" Mist glared up at them "I am nothing like you two. You monsters" she snapped venom dripping with each word. "Well look there dear." D said in mock shock. "Our little girl needs to learn a lesson"

"And keep the family business" Sear said, and grin growing on her face. Mist's eyes got wide then she struggled more until she was shocked. She let out a little yelp of pain. "Now, honey, don't make us hurt you more than we have to" Sear said in fake concern. Mist had a million curse words running through her head but she just stayed silent, feeling the trap slowly tightening on her. Suddenly she was yanked up from the ground and hugged tightly to a chest, in which she kicked the form, and they gave a yelp of pain. "Hmph!" Mist hit the ground with the wind being knocked out of her lungs. She coughed trying to regain when a strong wave of electricity hit her. She yelled in pain.

(Back with Kid and Chase)

Kid was walking with Chase around the house tense with worry. "Kid this is getting creepy…. I don't like it in here!" Liz complained and hugged patty (in that little room they're always in when they're weapons. Is that it?) "Liz stay calm and quiet" Kid said. Chase suddenly whipped his head around. "Did you hear that?" he asked and hugged himself tighter. Kid shook his head and looked around warily. Then they heard a loud female scream in pain and terror.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so... hope u liked it and if you love me you'll review... i've only had one review! so thank u to: ZRoxy for being nice! i know... i'm late... sorry! T-T<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AHA! i have brought to you a long awaited chapter of DARK FOG! yay! now celebrte by actually reading this crap that is crappy! **

* * *

><p>Kid and Chase ran towards the source of the sound, but were only met with a face full of cold metal. They both fell flat on there butts with an "oomph"<p>

"Ok that was a bad idea" chase said getting up and rubbing his butt "Well that's obvious" stated Kid as he got up. Kid looked around and tried to adjust his eyes to the pitch blackness. Chase looked around nervously and he could see everything, only he wished he couldn't. Kid was able to see Chases pink eyes. "Hey chase can you see?" asked Kid. Chase nodded. "Can you find the way out?" Chase nodded again and started walking. Kid merely followed and kept tense, waiting for any strange noises. They heard another noise, it was maniacs laughing and also the growling of what seemed to be an animal. Chase gave a tiny yelp and hugged his torso. Liz was still giving patty a death hug, in which patty was just laughing her butt off. Kid shook patty to tell her to be quiet, and as she did the place went dead silent. Kid listened closely and heard muffled voices and could only pick out some of the conversation. "…make you the best…" "…show those weaklings…" then a bunch of cackling. Then and loud yell of anger and then a smaller one of pain. Same voice. Chase instantly recognized the voice. "Mist!" chase whispered worriedly. Kid looked back at the direction of the wall, and then slowly walked that way. Chase followed questioningly. Kid put his hand on the metal and began to feel it for anyway in.

(I'm sure you can guess where)

Mist heard the two outside and growled 'aw great…. Those two… they'll only make it worse!" she thought as she looked up at the invisible door. "Waiting for your friends to save you?" D said smirking.

"Then you're stupider than your father on your first birthday, when he thought he killed the turtle" Sear said smiling with a slight sweat drop. "HEY! I thought I said to never bring that up!" D yelled blushing in embarrassment. Mist had a major sweat drop. 'Why me?' she thought. Just then she heard Chase yell her name out in fear yet worriedly, then kid shushed him. Both D and Sear smirked and disappeared.

(Outside)

Chase was whimpering as he rubbed the bump on his forehead where Kid hit him. "Shush Chase!" kid whispered and then placed the hand on a knob that wasn't seen. _"Aha!" _kid thought as he twisted it and a dim light shined through the pitch blackness of the mysterious hallway. A brick wall could now be seen and a torch lit cold room. In the darkest corner the shadow moved in a snake like way and was opaque. Kid slowly crept toward it, Chase staying at the door and watching. Kid held his twin pistols, prepared to shoot. At lighting speed, a piece of shadow wrapped around his wrists with a super human strength. He squirmed until he could hear the muffled cries; he looked to the middle of the black mass to see the glint of eyes and then a figure of a body. "Mist!" He asked surprised to see her in such a vulnerable state. As soon as he his voice was heard by the two beings holding them both hostage, four eyes showed and two glimmering smirks. Then a sudden loud cry of pain rang throughout the room. The black masses moved aside to show kid Mist, her head bowed, veins showing on her strapped arms. She gave an angered yell and threw her head back, both of her eyes showing. Both were pitch black. Kid heard Chase gasp and whimper from behind them. That gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, not good.

* * *

><p><strong>well ya... not long but i got writers block... bye bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HHHHHHIIIIIII! sorry for being so late... school's a big meanie... i'll only be able to update on weekends now... if i dont get lazy... so ya...**

* * *

><p>I felt it. the burning sensation... the anger... all the regret and sorrow for what happened in my life, flooding through my body and stinging every cell in my body. i couldn't stand it. I hollered in anger and agony. It hurt... This was hell! I felt the pain going through my whole body, I couldn't stand this much longer. I hoped this would end soon then I felt a explosion relief go through my body and thats how I knew I lost it.<p>

**(3rd person)**

Kid watched in horror as Mist's body grew. Her hair sharp as razors, cutting the rope restraining her. A roar echoed through the tunnels and the little cheers of the black masses were muffled. Kid looked up at mist only to see her disappear into the shadows. He was suddenly let go and the black masses moved up towards the surface. Kid ran past Chase "get ready Chase!" chase nodded hesitantly and followed him. when the got to the surface they saw mist. shadows surrounding her, a smirk plastered on her face her head bowed. Kid aimed liz and patty, reluctant to shoot. With the flick of her wrist, Mist silently commanded the shadows as they shot out and tried to take a hold of kid's wrists. He quickly flipped out of the way and ran, he aimed again and shot. the shadows absorbed the wave lengths, shooting them back out with an even harder blow. kid stopped, his eyes widening as he got hit with one sending him back a couple feet. Chase shouted in worry and looked at Mist, scared. Mist's Smirk faded for a minute then returned as she lifted her arm, letting razor blades fly from her hand towards Chase. Chase cringed burt stayed still in terror. Kid quickly ran in front of him taking the blow of several blades as he pulled Chase out of the way. Mist frowned at this and flicked her wrist again. The shadows shot out and took a hold of kid's wrist, picking him up and slamming him into the ground hard. He gave a quiet yelp in pain and tried to pry the shadow from his wrist but his hand just went through it. he cursed, but then was thrown into the the air. He tried pulling out Beezlbub but couldn't. He moved so that he could land on his feet then dashed towards Mist, dodging the shadows and blades. As he got to her he kicked her stomach but his leg was caught and twisted. landing on his face he tried to get up but was only picked again and face to face with Mist. Her face was completely covered in black, Her teeth showed as she smirked, making it stand out greatly. Her sharp hair came around wrapped around his torso, lightly pressing. "wow kid, how you manage to get your self wrapped up in sticky situations is beyond me. Do you just like pain?" Mist's smirk grew and her blades dug deeper. Kid's breath hitched. " I can help you out with that" she then dug them deeper and slid them out fast. Kid gasped and coughed. blood poured from the wounds. Mist smirked "pathetic" and threw him to the ground head first. a loud Thud resonated throughout the place as kid's world went black. Chase gave a small yelp and looked up at Mist. Mist smirked. "This will be fun"

* * *

><p><strong>ssssssssssoooooooooooo yeah... i'm not good with violence! oh welll<strong>


End file.
